


Forgiveness

by vernie_klein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gift!Fic, M/M, Post-Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Secret Santa up in the house, Spoilers for Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to find Sam.</p><p>SPOILERS FOR 'O Brother, Where Art Thou?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa present for the loverly @sammie_phillips  
> Thank you to @AVerySPNXMas for putting this together for a 2nd year. I did this last year and had a blast. I hope that you enjoy your ficlet.

“Fuck you!” Dean screamed into the crowd of people. There were a few mothers that cover their kids ears, but Dean took no notice. “You can’t just! Argh!”

“Hey man…. I get that you’re frustrated.” The hot dog vendor nodded his head toward his grill. “Maybe a dog will cheer you up?”

Dean stalked over the the vendor and furrowed his brow. “You got ‘kraut?” A nod. “The good kind of mustard?”

“Brown and spicy.” The vendor lifted his ladle up out of the well; the thick, dark yellow mustard flopping off the end and back into the container. 

“All beef?”

“Only the best.” The guy dropped the ladle back into the mustard and snagged a dog from the warming liquid.

“How much?” Dean fished his wallet from his back pocket. He flipped it open and thumbed through a few bills. Now that they had a home base, Dean wasn’t spending as much money on motels and shit food. 

“For you bud?” The vendor ladled on a thick layer of mustard and spread the sauerkraut in a heavy line across the dog. He wrapped it in a paper lined foil and passed it over. “No charge. Looks like you need it, G-Man.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the dude. Never one to turn down free food, he pursed his lips and nodded. “Thanks man.” He accepted the dog and juggled his wallet around to get a ten. Dean pushed the bill into the guy’s tip jar. He slipped his wallet back into his pants and unwrapped the steaming street food. Dean shoved one end of the dog into his mouth, savouring the taste of the tart kraut and spicy mustard. The juices of the beef frank hit his taste buds next, making the Hunter moan.

“Good, right?” The vendor gestured to the dog.

Dean nodded, his mouth full of one of the best hot dogs he had ever tasted. It reminded him of the time that him and Sam had- Sam! _Shit_ Dean swallowed the half chewed food and yanked a napkin from the dispenser. “Man… This is some good shit. Thanks. I- Yeah- Have a great day. Thanks again.”

Dean took off down the street toward Baby. He had to figure out where his brother was. Every time Amara got close to him, she did this _whammy_ thing that made him forget about the real world. She needed to be taken out. Hopefully the Angels did just that. Dean rounded the corner and smiled as he caught a glimpse of his beautiful girl. Her black paint shone in the sun. He shoved the rest of his dog into his mouth and crumpled the wrapper and napkin. Dean pitched the garbage into the nearest can and fumbled in his suit coat pocket for the keys. 

Dean climbed behind the wheel and sighed. He ran a shaky hand over his face and pulled out his phone. Dean thumbed the missed call button and pulled the phone to his ear. It rang and rang, finally going to voicemail. _This is Sam… You know what to do_. 

“Sam… _Shit_ , man. I’m so sorry- Amara- and the- Well, just shit. Call me back man. Let me know where you are.” Dean hung the phone up and dialed the next number.

“Ah… Squirrel. How nice of you to drop a line.” Crowley purred into the phone.

“Cut the crap, _Boris_. Where’s my brother?” Dean growled. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Dean could hear Crowley’s smirk through the tinny receiver. 

“Crowley.”

“Let’s just say… He’s a little preoccupied.” Dean heard a shuffle in the background. “He’s… visiting an old friend.”

“Fuck, Crowley.” Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me he went and visited Lucifer without me. Don’t you _fucking_ dare.”

Crowley laughed. Actually _laughed_. “Fine. Then I won’t tell you that’s exactly what your adorable _moose_ of a brother did.” 

“God damn it!” Dean twisted the key in the ignition and fired his girl up. “You have exactly thirty seconds to tell me where he is…”

“Meet me at the warehouse on 5th and Hampton. It’s-”

“My brother is in a _warehouse_?” 

“No, you imbecile. But if you want to see him, you’ll come to where I tell you.” 

Dean huffed and threw the Impala into reverse. “You-” Dean blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear. Crowley had hung up on him. “Fuckin’ figures.”

Dean threw the phone onto the passenger seat and drove off, trying his hardest to keep calm.

**~~XXX~~**

“You slimy, slimeball.” Dean growled as he approached Crowley. “Where the _fuck_ is my brother?”

“Follow me.” Crowley gestured to the hallway at the back of room and began down the narrow space. Dean followed closely, not sure what the King of Hell was up to.

“You’d better be taking me to Sam.” Dean stalked down the concrete hall. He pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants and thumbed off the safety.

“You bet your- well…” Crowley turned his head to face the Hunter. “We are going into the deepest depths of Hell. You understand that, right?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Crowley’s moment of kindness. “It was a long time ago.”

Crowley shrugged one shoulder. “Your loss. Through there.”

“Are you coming with?” Dean glanced between the door and Crowley.

“Not my idea of a fun time.” Crowley stepped back and held the door open. 

“Fuck you.” Dean whispered on his way by.

“You had your chance, big boy.” Dean glared at Crowley and pushed through to the even smaller hallway. 

The space in front of him twisted and turned. He felt a slight downward slope and narrowed his eyes in the low light. Dean’s steps were measured as he continued down the hall. The air around him gradually began cold and Dean had to remember every bit of training John had given him to not start shivering. Everyone always thought that Hell burned hot… But it didn’t. The fires were _ice cold_.

Dean turned the corner and spied a rusted iron door at the end of another short hallway. He bolted toward the door and wrenched the handle. “Sam!” 

Dean yelled as he ran through the door. “Sam! Where’re ya at, buddy?” Dean heard nothing in response. He ran further down the slight slope and entered a large cavern. The air was _cold_. Dean suppressed a shiver as he took in the sight in front of him.

A gigantic steel cage loomed over the entire room. An abandoned bowl and a half-used stick of chalk lay on the ground about a foot away from the structure. Dean pressed forward, his Colt now in front of him, scanning the room for threats. 

“Sam!” Dean approached the cage, trying not to show the fear he felt in his heart on his face. He wanted- no _needed_ Sam to be okay. There was so much he had to say to him. Things that should have been said years ago… Things that Dean felt but could never voice. If he never got to tell Sam…

“Dean!” Sam choked out through the bars.

Dean ran to the cage and grabbed at the fingers his brother had curled around the steel bars. “Sammy…. You’re-”

“You were right, Dean. It wasn’t God…” Sam whimpered between heavy sobs. Dean watched on helplessly as Sam’s chest heaved and tears fell unabashedly from his eyes. 

Dean entwined his fingers with his brothers and plastered a smile on his face. Sam would be able to tell it was fake, but it was the thought that counted, right? “It’s okay, Sammy… I’ll think of something.”

“I’m so sorry, Dean. It’s just- I thought- I really did.” Sam tightened his fingers around Dean’s and grimaced. “Lucifer is- well… I don’t think I can-”

“Shhh… It’s okay, baby boy.” Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sam’s knuckles. “I’ll think of something.”

“Dean-” 

“Shh…” Dean smiled as he rubbed his face on his brother’s fingers.

“Oh, Sam-my.” Lucifer called out. “Did your milkshake bring all the boys to the yard? Or is it just that sexy _brother_ of yours?”

Dean straightened up and furrowed his brow. He clung to Sam’s hand tighter. “Let him go Lucifer.”

“Now…” Lucifer stepped from the shadows and leaned up against the bars next to Sam, his fingers trailing over the side of Sam’s face. “What fun would that be? I worked very hard to get him here. I’m not going to just let him go.”

Dean watched on helplessly as Sam cringed under the assault of Lucifer’s hand. “Sammy… be strong, baby boy…”

“Yeah… Be _strong_.... How about you come in and play, Dean?” Lucifer snapped his fingers and the next thing Dean knew, he was in the cage next to Sam.

“Sam!” Dean yelled as he grabbed his brother’s face and nuzzled his skin. “Are you- Did he?”

Dean felt Sam shake his head, the tears falling sporadically now onto his cheeks. “No.. I’m just-”

Dean turned his head at the jarring clapping coming from his left. The claps were rhythmic, a gunshot staccato rattling his ears and invading his senses. 

“Bravo… bravo. Such a show.” Lucifer continued his slow clap. “Way to show your true colours, boys.”

“Fuck you, Lucifer.” Dean growled.

“Naw… I’d think I’d rather watch you fuck your brother. After all, that _is_ what you want? Isn’t it?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Dean watched on in horror as Lucifer turned toward his brother. “You didn’t _know_ did you?”

Sam scrunched his brow and looked from Dean to Lucifer. He shook his head minutely and turned fully to face Dean. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Dean… Keeping secrets from your baby brother, are we?” Lucifer smirked. “So… here’s what I think is going to happen. You and-”

Just as Lucifer was going to start laying out what Dean _knew_ to be a colossally horrible plan, the cage began to shake. Dean clutched onto his brother tightly as a dark storm cloud gathered around the three of them. 

“Dean? What’s-” Sam looked around scared, his eyes huge. Dean thought in that moment he looked all of five. 

“Shh… I think someone’s here to rescue us.” Dean pulled Sam’s face down into the crook of his neck. 

“Who?” Sam whispered, his lips mouthing against Dean’s sensitive skin. 

“Amara.”

“NO! You can’t!” Lucifer backed into the corner of his cage. “We sent you away! You can’t just-”

Amara coalesced inside the cage and advanced on Lucifer. “He is not yours to take.” 

Dean watched on as Lucifer cowered in the corner. Amara turned toward him. “They all think they can bind me… take me out… Those _Angels_... they’re all the same. All of that power… For _what_?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t-” Every time he was near her, _every time_...

“They can’t take me. I won’t let them take you.” Amara raised her hand and stepped toward the boys. “Go.”

Dean closed his eyes as Amara touched her fingertip to the center of his forehead. 

**~~XXX~~**

Dean and Sam braced themselves as they felt the hard ground beneath. Dean’s eyes swiveled around taking in as much as possible. He tipped his head back and sighed as the cold, hard steel of Baby met his skin. 

“Dean?” Sam sighed.

“Not right now, Sam.” Dean murmured into his brother’s hair.

Sam pulled his brother’s face toward his and wrapped his gigantic paws around Dean’s jaw. “Dean… I’m gonna kiss you now. You can punch me afterwards, but- Mmmph.”

Dean shut his brother up, leaning into Sam’s perfect petal soft lips. He kept the kiss chaste, the love he felt hopefully coming through. Dean pulled back slightly and nipped at his baby boy’s lips. 

“I love you, you know.” Sam whimpered. “Think I always have.”

“I know, Sam… I know.”


End file.
